


Christmas List

by moonflowers



Series: Harringrove Holiday Prompts [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Santa hats, Tumblr Prompt, happy boys, seriously so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowers/pseuds/moonflowers
Summary: Billy's pretty sure he'd be on the naughty list.





	Christmas List

**Author's Note:**

> Another from the list of Holiday prompts. Completely unrelated to the first one. #8 - Present.

Billy wasn’t sure if Steve was even aware he was still wearing the Santa hat. It was perched lopsided on top of his hair, in the exact same position Henderson had plonked it earlier, and yeah Billy was pretty sure Steve had forgotten it was there. It was ridiculous. It was adorable. Billy had never had particularly strong feelings about the holidays, but the sight of his boyfriend sitting there on the couch with that dumb fucking hat on made him feel the most… okay, he’d felt about Christmas in a long time. Maybe – God forbid – actually excited about it. And he looked so damn cute with those fucking glasses slid to the end of his nose while he squinted down at the list of presents he still had to buy, that Billy abandoned his own list – it was short as hell, basically just Max and Steve anyway – in favour of crawling up into his lap. 

Steve blinked at him, light from the tv catching on the tortoiseshell frame of those damn sexy glasses. “Hey baby. You done with your list? If you want, we can drive over to - ”

“Hey _Santa,”_ Billy interrupted, flicked the fuzzy little pom pom on the end of the hat, watched the confusion on Steve’s face slip away as he remembered he was wearing it. “Know what you’re going to leave in my stocking yet?”

“Yeah,” Steve said, smiling a little and sinking further into the couch cushions, dropping the scrap of paper to the side, “nothing.”

“Why’s that, huh?” Billy said. And he already knew that wasn’t true; he’d caught Steve trying to shove bags full of shit for him, way more than he should have spent, into the back of the closest last week. “Have I been a bad boy?”

Steve snorted, eyes bright with good humour and shitty eggnog, and answered without a moment’s hesitation. “Yes.”

“You sayin’ I’m on the naughty list?” he licked Steve’s cheek, just the very tip of his tongue on smooth skin.

Steve outright laughed at that, pushed Billy's face away to wipe the spit off his cheek. “Oh, I know you are, Hargrove. Fucking _gross.”_

“Now, you don’t mean that,” Billy leant forward into his space again, all but purred into Steve’s neck.

“No, you’re right,” he felt the rumble of Steve’s voice where his lips were pressed to his throat. “You’re an absolute delight,” he finished dryly, one hand moving up to gently run through Billy’s hair.

“Thanks sweetheart,” he drawled, and nipped at Steve’s jaw.

“Asshole. God, you’re heavy.” Steve shifted under Billy’s weight, a little buck and a wriggle, a huff of pretend impatience, the feeling of him so delicious that Billy couldn’t help himself, rolled his hips, sunk further into his lap.

“And _you’re_ avoiding the question.”

Steve hummed, relaxed, ran both of his hands up along Billy’s thighs where he straddled him. ”Fine. I’ll bite. What do you want for Christmas, baby?”

"Too late, Harrington," Billy smiled, ducked down to kiss him. “I’ve already got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about ten minutes on the bus earlier, can you tell lol. I have three more holiday prompt things I want to finish before Christmas. Will I succeed? Probably not. Stay tuned to find out.


End file.
